Alucard (Hellsing)
Alucard is the main protagonist of the Hellsing series, though he comes off as one of the most dangerous anti-heroes. He will fight Spawn from ''Image Comics ''in a future episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alucard vs Blade (Complete) * Dante vs. Alucard * Deadpool vs Alucard * Death the Kid vs. Alucard (Complete) * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Dio Brando (Complete) * Ghost Rider VS Alucard (Complete) * Guts vs. Alucard * Hellboy vs. Alucard * Alucard vs Mami Tomoe * Spawn vs. Alucard * Alucard vs. Vincent Valentine (Complete) * Yoh Asakura vs. Alucard * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Zachary the "Death-Shooter" Battle Royale * Vampire Battle Royale (Complete) * Anime Heroes Battle Royal Possible Opponents * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Naraku (Inuyasha) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) History Once known as Vlad Trepes, the vampire known as Dracula reigned terror for years before he was defeated by Abraham Van Hellsing. But rather than be destroyed, Dracula was forced in Hellsing's servitude while renamed Alucard. For years, Alucard served the Hellsing family and their government-founded organization in fending off England's supernatural threats. But while on a mission in Warsaw, Alucard made an enemy out of a survivor who would burn 70's London to the ground just to end the vampire forever. But Alucard welcomes all challengers to face him, hoping one day to a true worthy human opponent who can truly end his unending life. Death Battle Info * Weapons: ** .454 Casull handgun ** 'Jackal': handgun designed to inflict damage on regenerators ** Familiars: Various warriors/victims from across history Alucard fights with ferocity and often extreme cruelty, preferring to break his opponent both physically and psychologically before finishing them off. While Alucard prefers death at the hands of a worthy human opponent, he loathes beings like himself who decided to become immortal as a means to escape fate. Alucard's "immortality" is actually the result of consuming the souls of his victims through their blood, gaining their memories while turning the souls into extensions of himself called Familiars. While these souls allow Alucard to regenerate near fatal injuries in seconds, even if his body is shredded to ribbons, he would need to feed if he uses up his multitude of souls. As the Control Art Restriction System developed by Hellsing restricts his full power, Alucard is allowed seals up to Level 1 to use most of his abilities: Shapeshifting into various forms (bats, arthropods, amorphous masses of darkness with multiple eyes, and a young girl) or manifest his Hellhound familiar Baskerville. But when the head of the Hellsing family removes the final seal so his full fury can be unleashed, Alucard can freely assumes his form as Vlad while spawning all familiars to serve as his personal army. But this powerful form is double-edged as Alucard is left vulnerable to attack, drawing back a familiar back into himself to survive a fatal attack. Feats * Sometimes shows value of human life, even telling those he meet years ago that they become beautiful with age. * Alucard rarely creates other vampires, his only known sires being Mina Harker and Seras Victoria as the latter possessed qualities he considered deserving of immortality. Flaws * Expresses disgust towards those unworthy of immortality who sacrifice their humanity in the same manner. * As the Major formulated in his endgame, there are ways to use Alucard's method of immortality against him through a sacrificial person with an unique power that could destroy the vampire. In the Major's case, it was his genetically-altered ward Schrodinger whose "sense of self"-based omnipresent ability placed Alucard at the edge of non-existence for years and forced him to destroy every additional soul in his being to return. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hellsing Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Gun Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:European Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Hunters Category:Returning DBX Combatants